


Winter Storm

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Winter Storm [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Murder Family - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Explicit Language, Gayness, Gore, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Psychoanalysis, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of things happen, Hannigram  happens, and Murder Family happens, very alternate storyline thing going on here, oh and first chapter is a teaser chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Storm

He thought back on how it started, why he started feeling love toward this man, as he looks at the body of one of his closest friends from his childhood, her closed eyes held the truth about Hannibal, Will wonders, 'why would he go so far to hide this and want me to catch him?'.

Why indeed....he looked at Abigail who seemed to be thinking of a way to cope with the fact that a woman who helped take care of her for so many years was now dead, and that her adoptive father knows who did it, but that no one believed him.

Funny thing was, that was exactly what she was thinking. She was also thinking of how to get Hannibal back for it.   
The war has started, for them all.....

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, Will wrecked his car with Abigail in it and went thru the front window, a hunter who was hunting accidentally shot Will, Hannibal was running by and Abigail saw him and asked to help and he did....  
>  This is inspired by way too many Hannigram comics and pictures....  
>  I love this ship.  
>  Oh and, Murder Family. Yes. I said it. Lol.  
> This chapter is a test run, a teaser, I will be posting it from the beginning soon...


End file.
